The Demon and the Fairy King
by The Phantom
Summary: (A Midsummer Night's Dream) A fun little poem about fairies and demons and mischief... Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters within.

Author's Notes: A rather silly poem that tells a rather silly story. Enjoy, and review! :) 

The Demon and the Fairy King

It was a quiet day, a calm day

Just like the one before

But something coming on this day

Would change all forevermore

The woods were still and peaceful

The leaves a brilliant green

Oberon and Titania reigned

As Fairy King and Queen

The fairies danced so happily

To music light and gay

While the Lord and Lady both played chess

On this not-so-special day

But mischief was a brewing

On this day, so peaceful seemin'

As the gates of Hell tipped open

And released a little demon

The gates were closed so quickly

So that nothing else got out

But this one little monster

Was now firmly stuck without

He gave a little chuckle

And he gave a little sneer

And far away, the Fairy King 

Felt danger coming near

Arising from his chess game

(He was losing anyway)

Oberon commanded, 'Fairies,

You must hide yourselves away'

Titania gave a little sigh

For she felt the danger too

And she had no idea what it could be

Though she really wished she knew

The Fairy King stood listening

And at last he moved away

In the direction which he sensed the threat

Was lurking on that day

He moved with silent speediness

Soon, a strange sound he was hearing

Perhaps an evil cackle?

Then he burst into the clearing

The creature that was standing there

Was awful harmless-seemin'

In fact, a guy would hardly guess

He was looking at a demon

But Oberon was cleverer

And saw through the disguise

For he saw the lurking madness

Flashing in those bright green eyes

'Foul creature', he cried loudly

And the demon paid attention

'Why dost thou stray into this wood?'

No answer. The air quivered with tension.

'Be gone!' Oberon commanded

And he made to touch the thing

But the demon flew into the air

Though it had no sign of wing

And it vanished, leaving Oberon

Feeling quite a bit perplexed

At the time he did not realize

The troubles coming next

For that demon wasn't finished

Though Oberon thought him gone for good

Instead, he wreaked his havoc

On the peaceful little wood

He scared the little fairies

Popping out of nooks and crannies

And he made the full-grown mortal men

Howl for their nannies

This demon was malicious

And he played each nasty trick

Be it loosening a saddle strap

Or causing clocks to loose their tick

For four long days poor Oberon

Tried to catch the creep

But the demon was too quick

And only moved when all were asleep

But being a mighty Fairy Lord

Oberon did not need

Many hours of peaceful rest

So he crafted a plan with speed

One dark and dreary night

When all were sleeping peacefully

The demon skittered through the woods

With plans of knavery

He did not realize that he

Was far from being alone

For Oberon was trailing him

With a plan of his own

And when the demon got quite lost

In unfamiliar terrain

The Fairy Lord revealed himself

And prepared to fight the swain

The demon wasn't ready 

For the lightning aimed his way

And he stumbled, stumbled, stumbled

Till he tumbled all away

But springing to his feet he fired

A fiery bolt his own

Intending it to fry the rear

That sat on the Fairy King's throne

But Oberon was quick, too quick

(For which we're very grateful)

And that bolt went right past him

Making the demon all more hateful

Back and forth the lightning flew

Scorching trees and bushes

Each of the silly males was aiming

For the others' tushes

But finally Oberon got tired

Of the mindless spat

And with an extra-special bolt

He knocked the demon flat

He was about to kill the thing

And be rid of it forever

But something happened then

Something so different and so clever

The demon spoke a something

Not a self-made epitaph

Not a plea for his own life

But something that made Oberon laugh

A something that was so witty

And so cleverly thought up

That the King of Shadows laughed so hard

He almost split a gut

Oberon does not remember

Exactly what it was

What made him laugh so hard that day

It was forgotten in the buzz

But he stood there, laughing, laughing

With a demon at his feet

And the demon laughed as well

Saying that he felt complete

The little demon explained that he

Was lonely and confused

And merely caused that trouble

To be selfishly amused

But now he'd found a something

That would quell that appetite

For he liked it far more better

When someone else laughed, like that night

He begged to be released and spared

And promised in return

To only play the harmless jokes

And if he couldn't, he would learn

So Oberon decided not 

To kill the beast outright

Instead stripping most of his powers

Turning demon into sprite

And that sprite swore his allegiance

To the mighty Fairy King

To be his clever henchman

And always keep him laughing

That was many years ago

The allegiance still holds strong

The sprite is still a servant 

To the great Lord Oberon

But it's a changed relationship

Still solid as a tower

But now, more evenly balanced

With neither having all the power

The sprite still wreaks his havoc

While the mortals are in bed

But instead of for maliciousness

More for mischief now instead

He keeps the King of Shadows laughing

The two of them keep company

Almost always where there's one of them

The other near will be

The sprite has earned many a name

Through his fortune and his luck

They call him Robin Goodfellow

But his most common name is Puck

~ The End


End file.
